


i wanna know (what is love?)

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 6dream as best friends, M/M, everything is platonic but incredibly sweet, happy birthday jaemin i love you so much, highly based on how lovely he is irl, jaemin centric, jaemin is love... like the Embodiment of love, mostly recollection of memories, my brain is always in jaemin mode but it was just jaemin jaemin jaemin while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: “What exactly is love?”Jisung just laughed, finding it ironic that Jaemin of all people was asking him about love. The boy had shaken his head, laying his head back against the couch before simply stating, “Everyone has different definitions of it. Mine would be you.”Alternatively: Na Jaemin as the five love languages.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	i wanna know (what is love?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my jaemin centric, jaemin birthday fic :] this fic was born when my friend star (hey, if you’re reading this, ily) said that jaemin was the embodiment of love. and here we are— a lot of words of jaemin being the best, loveliest boy!
> 
> the title of the fic is a lyric from ‘what is love?’ by twice. i do have a playlist that i made while writing this full of songs that remind me of jaemin, you can find it on my twitter @renminsung!
> 
> i hope you enjoy :) happy jaemin day!

Na Jaemin was quite literally the personification of love.

If he was being honest, Jaemin wasn’t completely sure what he defined as love. One night when Jisung was sleeping over, he had asked the younger the question that had been bothering him for days.

“What exactly _is_ love?”

Jisung just laughed, finding it ironic that Jaemin of all people was asking him about love. The boy had shaken his head, laying his head back against the couch before simply stating, “Everyone has different definitions of it. Mine would be you.”

Evidently, Jisung was not the only person to think this.

It was in the way Jaemin talked, the way he carried himself, and in the way he acted around others. He didn’t care if he had known someone for five years or five minutes— he would tend to them the same way he would treat a close friend. All he wanted was to make sure he could give back all the love he received. After some time, he became insanely good at figuring out people’s love languages.

Really, all it took was one look, and he didn’t have to think much before his brain was telling him what to do and how to act to make whoever he was with happy.

The universe worked in mysterious ways, Jaemin thought. Giving him five best friends, each with different love languages that he easily caught onto and catered towards.

First up, there was Chenle. His love language: words of affirmation.

They had met in their first year of high school, when their math teacher paired them up to do a worksheet together. Jaemin wasn’t the best at the subject, while Chenle was their class ace. That day, they seemed to click instantly. 

Of course, the task of meeting expectations can be difficult and draining for anyone. Jaemin noticed that with Chenle, the boy was one to stay quiet about these hardships, preferring to hide how he felt with the goal of not burdening anyone.

Jaemin, being Jaemin, could never let that slide.

He started small— greeting Chenle with a compliment when he knew the boy had a rough night. Almost like magic, Chenle’s dull expression brightened instantly, his tight-lipped smile being replaced with a wide, genuine one. Jaemin felt an overwhelming sense of joy at the sight, and that’s when he knew that he had to continue doing what he could to see it again.

Gradually, Jaemin’s attempts became larger and bolder, and one night he found himself spilling all of his admiration and love for Chenle in the boy’s messages. A few moments later, Chenle was facetiming Jaemin with tears rolling down his face, but the grin on his face was unwavering. 

_“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Chenle pouted, wiping at a fallen tear. Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at his screen. “Did you read it all?”_

_Chenle groaned, dropping his phone onto his bed so he could get up to find tissues. “Yes, you asshole. You made me cry— I never cry.”_

_Jaemin’s heart warmed. “I mean it wasn’t the goal, but it works?”_

_The two sat in silence over the phone for a few moments before Jaemin was speaking again. “I love you, okay? I know the end of the year is the most stressful, but I wanted to remind you how proud I am of you. You’re gonna do big things, Chenle.”_

_The younger frowned, picking up his phone so that his expression was shown on camera. “I love you, Jaem. You don’t understand how badly I needed that.”_

That night, both Chenle and Jaemin went to bed with the biggest grins on their faces, as well as the biggest weights lifted off their shoulders.

Next was Jeno, whom Jaemin had met the year after when the former transferred to his school. Jeno’s love language: acts of service.

Jeno was a tough person to figure out, mainly due to how happily he accepted any form of affection. Of course, it wasn’t a crime for him to have more than one love language— hell, Jaemin barely knew what his own strongest one was— but the boy was sure that there had to be one that spoke to Jeno deeper than the others.

After a long conversation he and Jeno had over the phone, a lightbulb appeared in Jaemin’s head.

Going on long rants was never something Jeno did, but if he somehow got pushed over the edge, he would almost not stop talking. That was the case after Jeno had encountered a quiet girl in his english class who didn’t respond much when he would give her supplies or tips. The only reason his venting session was cut short was because his mother had called him down for dinner, and Jeno didn’t hesitate to sigh dramatically before telling Jaemin he had to go.

Jaemin wasn’t completely sure how he could offer acts of service to Jeno since he was usually the one needing help, so he decided to wait it out. Like with Chenle, he started small— giving Jeno a spare pencil after the older had broken his, helping him sort out his locker (because Jeno was never the most organized), and even bringing him food on days he knew Jeno wasn’t able to eat in the morning.

The most important part was making sure Jeno could sense the genuine appreciation that Jaemin felt, which the latter didn’t find too difficult.

Being taught by his mother on how he could display his love for others and make them feel cared for, Jaemin was a natural. He knew how to verbalize it and how to use his body language to convey it.

Nothing about the ‘love project’ Jaemin had going on was ever forced— if anything, the decisions he made and the actions he did were all subconscious. As he grew up, learning how to love was like learning how to walk or how to talk. He observed how others did it, and he had the overwhelming desire to do the same.

Jaemin wasn’t sure how long it’d take for Jeno to shoot him a knowing smile, having figured out what Jaemin was up to, but he didn’t mind. It took a few tries— as Jeno wasn’t _always_ the most observant person— but the moment Jaemin saw the look on the older’s face, he knew his efforts had paid off.

_“Here, you need these for your science class, right?” Jeno extended his arm, a collection of supplies in his hand. Jaemin looked up from his lunch, eyes brightening as he nodded. “Yeah, I totally forgot! How’d you know?”_

_“Yangyang told me.” Jeno smiled, his eyes turning into crescents. “I doubted you would remember with the two other tests you have today.”_

_Jaemin jutted his bottom lip out, wiping fake tears under his eyes. “Oh Jen, what would I do without you?”_

_Jeno’s body shook with laughter, Chenle beside him shaking his head. “You’d be gone, I think.” Jeno joked back, his eye smile more present than ever. Jaemin sensed a brightness in the boy’s words that he didn’t hear often, silently telling him that he had completed his mission._

_Jaemin couldn’t wipe the grin off his face._

The third love language was giving gifts, and the boy that Jaemin associated it with the most was none other than Huang Renjun.

Renjun’s wasn’t too difficult to figure out— anyone who had met him would tell you that above anything, the boy is generous. He had every birthday, every holiday, and every other special occasion that involved gifts marked in his calendar. Although most of the time, he didn’t need a reason to buy a friend something that reminded him of them or that he knew they wanted.

When Jaemin and Renjun both got their first jobs at the ice cream shop that was a few blocks from their school, their lives practically became a silent contest of who could get each other a gift so good that it broke the other.

If he was being honest, Jaemin would say Renjun was not the easiest to buy things for. Of course, Renjun wholeheartedly accepted everything with genuine thanks, but Jaemin knew that whatever he was able to buy Renjun didn’t hit the right spot.

So, Jaemin did what anyone else would do.

He saved a small part of his bi-weekly paycheck for months, having his eye on one item, and one item only— a custom painting from Renjun’s favorite local artist.

To say Renjun was an art enthusiast was an understatement. The boy had art supplies scattered all over his house, he put aside part of his paycheck for his personal art fund, and he followed countless small businesses on Instagram, supporting them and their work. Sometimes, if he felt ambitious in the morning, he’d end up going to school with paint on his hands and clothes that he hadn’t noticed before leaving.

Yeah, Renjun absolutely loved art.

Jaemin always wanted to get him something related to art, but he was never the biggest fan of it resulting in him not knowing much about it. Occasionally, he’d get Renjun some good quality paints and brushes (that the boy usually already had— the news always made him frown), but he never really had a good idea of what he could possibly buy Renjun that would knock his socks off.

That was, until Renjun went on an hour long tangent about how he would “literally marry” this person’s art and “sacrifice a kidney or two just to get a custom piece”.

Coincidentally, by the time the painting had arrived, it was nearing Renjun’s birthday, but it definitely wasn’t close enough for him to expect anything. Plus, Jaemin had something else planned for the boy’s actual birthday.

_“_ _Renjun, I’m not going to kill you.” Jaemin sighed from behind the door. “I literally just need you to close your eyes for like, ten seconds.”_

_Inside Jaemin’s bedroom, Renjun groaned. “How do I know this isn’t part of your plan to catch me when my guard is down? You know I carry self defense.” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed at that, and he rolled his eyes before replying. “Do you really think I’m capable of killing someone? Especially you, with your special training from true crime shows?”_

_Scoffing, Renjun shook his head. “You’re right, I’m so powerful.” After a pause, he continued speaking. “Oh, my eyes are closed.”_

_Jaemin felt a thin layer of sweat coat his palms as he pushed open his bedroom door, carrying the veiled canvas behind him carefully. “Okay, open your eyes in three, two…”_

_“What the fuck?” Renjun’s jaw dropped, shock covering his features. His eyes scanned the artpiece, body freezing when he saw the bottom right corner. “You did not. Na Jaemin, I know you did not.”_

_Wearing a proud smile, Jaemin leaned back against his door. “Maybe I did. Now what?”_

_“I love you, what the hell?” Renjun stood from Jaemin’s bed, hands holding onto the canvas gently. “It’s beautiful, woah.”_

_As he studied the painting, Renjun’s eyes glimmered in wonder at the different shapes and textures used by the artist. Jaemin’s heart swelled at the admiration in Renjun’s expression, elation filling his body from head to toe._

_“Do you like it?”_

_Renjun looked up at him before standing, propping the painting up against the wall carefully before opening his arms. “We don’t do this, but hug me, I’m begging.”_

_Jaemin didn’t have to be told twice._

The fourth boy was the one, the only, Park Jisung. His love language was quality time— one that usually Jaemin wasn’t too strong in, but Jisung was different. 

Jaemin was an introvert, the textbook definition of it. Despite being enthusiastic about his friends and other people, he needed time to himself to recharge. There were plenty of times where he declined calls and texted them about why, and some nights he would just disappear completely. 

Somehow with Jisung, Jaemin was never tired.

The boy’s love language became evident when he and Jaemin were working on a science project at their local library. Jaemin was used to finishing up and then going straight home to take a power nap, but somehow Jisung had convinced him to eat out after.

Jaemin didn’t know what it was about Jisung that made him accept the offer so quickly, but as he packed up his things, he felt more energized than ever. 

That was the start of many adventures.

Of course, Jaemin still had his days where all he needed after school was a nap, but he found himself agreeing to hang out with Jisung more often than not. They did anything and everything— from finding new hangout spots for their whole friend group and getting onto random buses with unknown destinations to crashing at Jisung’s house for a relaxed day in studying.

_“We have our graduation tomorrow, shouldn’t we be heading home?” Jisung frowned, closing his eyes at Jaemin’s command._

_The older laughed at his whining, letting Jisung latch onto his arm for help as they walked out of the elevator. “It’s only seven, grandpa. We’ll be home before nine, I just wanted to show you this place.”_

_Jaemin led them forward, taking the keycard out of his pocket to unlock the exit._

_“Woah!” Jisung flinched as the cold air hit him, feet stopping abruptly in the frame of the door._

_“Oh my god,” Jaemin pushed the boy forward, rushing to follow as the automatic door closed behind them. “Don’t do that, we almost died.”_

_Jisung rolled his eyes. “My eyes are closed, it would’ve been your fault.”_

_“Whatever,” Jaemin mumbled, stuffing the keycard back into its rightful place in his jeans as he latched onto Jisung’s hand, leading the boy forward. They took a few steps before coming to a halt, Jaemin smiling as he watched Jisung’s eyebrows furrow._

_Letting go of Jisung, Jaemin stepped back as he spoke. “Open your eyes.”_

_The boy did, mouth immediately falling open as he processed the view in front of him. “Isn’t this the roof of your apartment?”_

_“It is,” Jaemin grinned, slinging an arm over Jisung’s shoulder. “Perks of my mom owning it?”_

_“Holy shit,” was all Jisung could really get out, watching the colorful swirls in the sky move above them. “Wait, so we can watch the nerdy astrology thing I told you about yesterday?”_

_Jaemin chuckled, nodding. “Yes, that’s why we’re here! I know we already have plans after graduation with everyone else tomorrow, but I thought this would be fun for the two of us— one last hangout before college.”_

_Snorting, Jisung shook his head. “You’re acting like we’re not moving into a dorm together.”_

_Beaming at the boy beside him, Jaemin tore his eyes away from him to look at the view that Jisung was still staring at. “That I am.”_

The fifth and final love language was touch, and it belonged to the infamous Lee Donghyuck.

Jaemin had never minded physical contact, but he was definitely the clingiest when he was with Donghyuck. Whether it was them resting an arm over each other’s shoulders, leaning their head atop each other’s, or relaxing in each other’s loose hold during a lazy day hangout— the two boys found comfort in one another and made it known.

It was like an unspoken agreement. One day Donghyuck found himself falling asleep on the bus with his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, and it ended up being the best six minute nap he’d had in weeks. Naturally, the two had fallen into a routine of acting as each other’s “chargers”, as Donghyuck liked to call it.

_“Hey,” Jaemin greeted monotonously as he walked towards Donghyuck. The latter looked up tiredly, slinging his bag over his shoulder gently. “Good morning, Jaem.”_

_Donghyuck held onto Jaemin’s backpack as they maneuvered their way through the crowded halls, trying to get to where they usually stayed in the morning away from the other students. Spotting Jeno standing against the wall, Jaemin walked as quickly as he could so he could sit down._

_Together, the two boys slid their bags off and sat on the floor of the hallway, leaning against each other for support. Chenle laughed at the sight, tilting his head in confusion. “What’s with you guys?”_

_“Stayed up studying.” Jaemin mumbled into Donghyuck’s messy head of hair._

_“My little sister came home a few days ago, remember? She cries a lot.” Donghyuck sighed, lifting his head slightly in hopes of his words coming out clearly._

_Like any other morning during finals week, the friend group was silent as Renjun and Jisung did last minute reviews, Chenle and Jeno both busy on their phones. Donghyuck and Jaemin both had their backs against the wall, eyes closed as they tried to get whatever rest was possible in the short amount of time they had._

_A loud groan left Donghyuck’s mouth as the school bell rang, signalling that everyone had to go to their first classes._

_“Good luck boys,” Jaemin smiled, waving goodbye to the four boys before offering Donghyuck a hand so he could stand. “Having fourth period with you stinks.”_

_Donghyuck scoffed, keeping Jaemin’s hand in his as they walked to their first exam of the day. “You wouldn’t have survived this year without me.”_

Jaemin loved his friends, he really did. They didn’t need to do much for him to have an outburst of affection towards them, so when they did things for him, his reaction was absolutely priceless.

“Happy birthday!” The five boys exclaimed, cake and balloons in hand.

Eyes going wide, Jaemin slowly untied the laces of his Converse while his friends began to loudly sing, not caring if they were disturbing Jaemin and Jisung’s neighbors.

“Okay, I know it’s your birthday but let’s quicken the pace, your candles are melting.” Renjun chuckled nervously.

Jaemin shook his head in amusement, moving closer so he was directly in front of the cake. The boys finished their song— Chenle and Donghyuck adding incredibly unnecessary runs to the ending note— before collectively screaming at Jaemin to blow the fire out.

Shutting his eyes tight to make a wish, Jaemin thought to himself before nodding and putting out the candles. Jeno and Jisung erupted into a loud mess of cheers, Donghyuck handing his balloon off to Renjun so he could tackle Jaemin in a hug.

“You’re so old!” He frowned into Jaemin’s neck. The latter rolled his eyes, returning the hug before simply stating, “You’re older than me, Hyuck.”

The group of six quickly relocated to the dining room, where the delivery that Renjun had bought was waiting to be eaten. Jaemin pouted, turning around to face all of them.

“You guys are too nice to me.”

Chenle scoffed. “You’re joking, right? You literally walk around dripping in sunshine and rainbows and keeping us happy, the least we can do is celebrate your birthday with you.”

At the statement, Jaemin grinned, not bothering to argue. “I love you guys. I tell you that a lot, but I really do.”

“We love you, Jaem.” Jisung smiled back. 

“I know we’re having a moment,” Jeno interrupted. “But I don’t think any of us have eaten since lunch and it’s almost eight.”

“Yes, go eat, losers!” Jaemin ushered, letting the others get their food first.

Renjun rose his disposable fork in the air, waiting for the rest to do the same. Once all their confused gazes were fixed on him, he broke out into a stupid grin before exclaiming, “To Jaemin!”

The birthday boy laughed loudly as his four best friends followed Renjun’s lead. Admiring their bright expressions, Jaemin sat beside Chenle and dug into his meal, his body reacting to the food almost instantly.

“This,” he gestured towards his plate. “This is the shit.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jaemin best boy. i hope you all greeted him happy birthday. jaemin i love you.
> 
> twitter: renminsung  
> curiouscat: 00zens


End file.
